


here comes the end

by neonfinn



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Injury, Major Character Injury, POV Second Person, also poison is very panicked towards the end as well, everyone is trans but uhh. thats not rly. important here, just be careful with this one, please heed the warnings this one gets pretty damn graphic and descriptive, theres a lot of blood and injuries (particularly pretty graphic brain injury at the end)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonfinn/pseuds/neonfinn
Summary: Party Poison's not ready to die.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	here comes the end

**Author's Note:**

> hey, im back again with another song-based fic because i woke up and felt the urge to write this immediately. so dont mind any mistakes, i literally wrote this is 4 hours flat aahvdjsdgsj. also please heed the warnings here. none of the violence is very skippable so i apologize that i cant really give any skipping information because this is pretty heavy throughout.  
> hope you enjoy <3

Laser fire announces your entrance into BLi’s headquarters. The gray walls of the massive building light up in the rain as white-hot electricity shoots through the air. Precisely aimed and perfectly executed, each of your targets all drop to the ground, granting you and your crew access to the most highly-guarded building in all of Battery City.

You’re here for one thing and one thing only: to get the Girl the fuck out of Batt City. And you’re willing to die for that cause.

You march through the hallways, standing in V-formation to keep everyone in your crew safe and to make sure any dracs are swiftly taken out. Keeping a vigilant eye on everything around you, you take out any stray dracs with terrifying efficiency. The hallways are nearly silent save for laser fire, and any dracs or occasional scarecrows are taken out before they can even make a sound. Can’t risk having any more eyes on you than will already be watching.

But even if you are ambushed, nothing is going to stop you from making it back to the Girl. Nothing is going to stop you from getting her out of here safe.

Bursting through another door, one labeled as the main control room, Ghoul, Jet, and Kobra are quick to take down the dracs and ‘crows surrounding the various control panels. They shoot at the panels, frying the security system and buying you more time. You’re hardly in the room and there’s already blood spattered across the walls from dracs your friends took down without hesitation. You glance around quickly, scanning the room for potential threats. And then you see her.

Before the last drac body has even hit the floor, you’re on your knees in front of the Girl, arms wrapped tightly around her as she does the same to you. You sit there for a long time, maybe too long if you’re thinking about this strategically, but you don’t care. She’s here, she’s alive, and she’s in your arms. But she’s not safe, no yet at least.

After a long while of silence, you push back away and stand back up, reaching out a hand to her just like you did only a few years ago the first time you met, waiting for her to take hold. She laces her tiny fingers between yours and you all take off down the hallway.

It’s eerily quiet. Too quiet.

You’d expected a massive amount of dracs and their scarecrow leaders to greet you, especially after you had gotten the Girl. Knowing BLi’s security based on Doctor D’s intel, you had expected far more of a struggle to escape than this. And you almost let yourself feel hope as the hallway opens up into a lobby with an exit within sight.

But suddenly, just as you’re all approaching said exit, the hallway behind you explodes in noise, dracs flooding into the main lobby you’ve just entered. Electric lights flash as they begin to fire on you, hitting the walls, the windows, and some shots even hitting true to their targets. You begin to call out commands to your crew, yelling for them to find cover, to protect the Girl at all costs. But there’s blood in your vision. Whether it’s your own or from your crewmates, you’ll never know.

And all at once you snap back to it all, your bold facade shattering along with the glass around you.

You look around frantically as lazer fire sparks all around you. Your brother is by your side, smoke pouring out of his gun as he shoots randomly, hoping his fire will take out the dracs before they take his family. He yells with every shot, crying out as if every scream may be his last.

He knows this is the end.

But you’re not so sure of it all. Not so fearless as to go headfirst into your death as Ghoul, not so level-headed to strategically take out dracs like Jet, not so rageful as to allow yourself to forget all but protecting your family like Kobra.

No, you’re awake, you’re aware, and you’re terrified. The world is crumbling around you, the world you built up from fucking nothing, and you don’t know if you can piece it back together fast enough. You know you can’t.

This is your fate yet you can’t accept it.

So you do something irrational, a stupid little mistake that will cost you not only your life, but those of your crew too. You try to be that leader that everyone believes you to be. And you step away from Kobra’s back.

You look to your brother, seeing his eyes through the side of his sunglasses as you shift away from him. Your jacket slides past his and you lean back against him one last time, feeling the comforting pressure of the brother you’d lost for years leaning right back against you. And now you’re about to lose him again.

So you step away, leaving him for the last time as you march forward-- or rather try desperately to keep your legs from shaking so hard they’ll fall out from under you-- and put on the bravest face you can manage.

You pivot around, uselessly aiming your gun at nothing and holding your shaking hand over the trigger as if you’re going to use it. You don’t know what to do, you’re supposed to be protecting them. You’re supposed to lead them, tell them what’s going to happen next and how you’re all going to make it out alive again, against the odds. But instead you’re looking around listlessly, confused and terrified.

Ghoul suddenly sprints past you, bringing your thoughts back to the present. They slide on xir knees, ducking aside to take out a drac that was about to take out _you_. One that you hadn’t even seen, hadn’t registered as coming towards you. Before you can so much as glance at them, give them a quick “thank you,” she’s already sprinting across the room to stand between the Girl and a ‘crow that was getting far too close for comfort.

You spin around looking for something to do, anything to find a way to help. There’s so much happening, everything at once, yet you can’t find a single way to help your family. You’re their fucking leader, dammit. And here you are, standing uselessly with your gun growing cold as you watch your family fight ‘til their last.

Then you spot a drac, close enough that you could reach out and touch it, close enough that it’s an easy target, even in this state you’re in. And it’s headed straight for Kobra. So you reach out, grabbing it by the back of its mask and yanking it backwards towards you and, almost on instinct, you shoot electricity through its spine.

Gravity takes over and the limp body of the drac falls down in front of you. But you don’t let up your grip in its mask and as the dead soldier falls, you see its-- no, _their_ \-- face. They collapse at your feet, the scalding hole in their back still smoking and filling your nostrils with the stench of burning flesh that you’re all too familiar with.

But this time it’s different. It’s the smell of death, not just the smell of some faceless drac like the hundreds you’ve killed before, but rather that of a very real person who you just killed. This time there’s a face to the corpse, a cry that you heard flood your ears as they fell to the floor with a thud.

You stumble backwards, holding your hand to your mouth to keep from letting out a scream. But your hand is slick against your face and when you take it away you notice the blood coating your palm. Not yours, but rather the blood of the drac-- the _person_ \-- you just killed.

And you can’t fucking move. You’re frozen, stuck in your mind and no matter how much screaming, both that in your head and of your family around you, you can’t snap out of it.

You’re no leader, no person to look to in the most dire of times. You’re just a kid that fought to live. A kid that picked up a gun too early and learned to shoot long before you ever learned to love. And yet here you are, killing and destroying just like you were taught. Isolated away from your family with a dead brainwashed soldier-- who very well could’ve been your ally at one point-- smoldering at your feet.

And you want to run, you want to sprint over to your brother, take him by the shoulders and tell him how much you love him. Want to run over to Jet and tell them all the things you never had the courage to say, rest your head against their shoulder one last time. Want to cry out to Ghoul, hold his hands in your own and sit among the chaos in a moment of deafening peace with xem. Want to kneel down beside the Girl and hug her once more, tell her all the bedtime stories you never had time to get around to and let her be a kid just a little while longer.

But you can’t. The world is collapsing and the end is closing in on you. There’s not enough time, never enough time, and even if there were, you’re not sure you’d even be able to move your feet enough to do anything.

And the end is here. The end in the form of an exterminator, the form of some pretentiously-dressed killer that has haunted your life since before you even remember. The _reason_ you can’t remember. Korse, one of BLi’s most valued assets and the man who has always been there to make your life worse, is now approaching you ready to end it.

You’re still frozen, stood before the man who has taken so much from you and who is about to take so much more. A crooked smile crawls across his face as he steps towards you. You feel a hand press hard into your shoulder. Not one of Ghoul’s playful shoves, not Kobra’s firm attempt to get your attention, not Jet’s overexcited shoulder-slap accompanied with a laugh.

No, this hand is cold. You can feel its icy touch through your jacket and you suddenly feel as though you are the most alone you’ve ever been. More alone than when you were left to rot on the streets, than when you nearly lost yourself in the underground, than when you wandered alone through the bleak purple desert that was limbo.

Your family are scattered, bloody and bruised, scrambling around the open BLi lobby as they watch their last moments unfold before them. And you are alone. Pinned against a wall with nothing to say, no witty rebuttals to snap back at Korse, no last words to be held in infamy.

No. You’re scared and you’re alone.

You watch your killer tilt his head and feel the barrel of his gun press up against your neck. Everything is on fire, all of your senses taking in these last seconds as you feel the curtain begin to fall on the last act of your life.

Your skin is crawling, all tactile sensation dialed up to 10, and you feel every individual bump on your skin raise as cold floods through your body. You feel the hard tile beneath your feet, slick with the blood of the drac you just killed, your boots slowly beginning to slide around. Feel the wall behind your back, the edges of a BLi sign digging into your spine. The gun held under your chin feels hot, stark in contrast to the rest of your surroundings. Hot with laser fire that singed your family. Hot with the electricity it’s about to send through you.

The stench of the room is horrendous, smoke filling your lungs along with the sour smell of already-rotting bodies. Soon to be filled with the smell of your own corpse, you imagine, perhaps even of the corpses of your crew if it all goes south from here. You taste blood in your mouth, on your lips, though you doubt it’s your own. The last thing you’ll ever taste, not some attempt at a meal Ghoul and Jet tried to make with power-pup and long-expired ketchup packets, but rather the overwhelming sensation of iron coating your tongue.

Though the lights in the lobby you’re about to die in are low, you’d hardly know it with all the blindingly bright laser fire that illuminates your deathbed. There’s flashes of white light bouncing across the room, blending into the white-dressed dracs and ‘crows that are running about the area. Though bright red shows through clearly, blood streaking across the walls and floor throughout the whole room. You can barely spot your crew but you see the Girl clearly, standing on her own in the middle of the chaos, remarkably untouched by any harm. You notice the sparks that fly anytime a drac comes even close to her, though you’re not quite able to pinpoint where it’s all coming from.

But what you notice the most, the sense that you can feel in your bones, is what you hear. Amongst all the cries from downed ‘crows, the buzz of electricity in the air, the hum of Korse’s gun powering up beneath your chin, you hear a scream louder than any others. It’s your brother’s.

It’s a guttural cry as he calls out to you. No comprehensible words leave his lips, just deafening noise as he turns, pushing past dracs and ‘crows alike just to reach you. He gets knocked to the side with a nasty blow from a lone drac, his sunglasses falling to the floor in a shattered mess. He simply turns, fills the damned thing’s head with fire, and he’s back off again-- sprinting now-- to reach you.

But you know he won’t. Not in time.

You’ve already said your goodbyes to him, a farewell in the form of a little nod. Saying goodbye for the last time before you pushed away from him what couldn’t have been more than a minute ago.

You look back to Korse, refusing for your last memory of your brother to be one of agony, and stare into the exterminator’s eyes. There’s nothing behind them, only darkness and whatever sick things BLi has done to make him into this killing machine. You’re afraid. You’re fucking terrified out of your mind. But the end has arrived and it’s time to go.

The gun beneath your head hums with static and you feel the scalding hot electricity light up the gun moments before you feel it enter your skull.

\---

It’s funny.

You always thought that a raygun shot to the head would be the quickest way to go. But while you’ll be dead before you even hit the floor, those last moments seem to drag on for a lifetime. You feel every branch of lighting as it zaps through your head, feel each piece of electricity burn up every memory you’ve ever had, feel it cauterize the nerve endings and effectively cut off everything you’ve ever known.

You wonder if this is a similar mechanism to how they stole your memories. Burned them away with electricity until you hardly even knew how to even breathe, singed every corner of your brain until you could no longer think.

And then you don’t wonder. You can’t anymore, that’s been cut off too. All the thoughts you’ve ever had, all those childhood traumas, all your personality. Wiped away. And then all you are is a body tumbling to the floor, another lifeless corpse in a room full of suicides.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry <3  
> the title is a Gerard Way song and the last paragraph has references to the song Dark Matter by Porcupine Tree as well as the last line referencing Save Yourself by MCR.  
> come yell at me @alltheangelssay-uwu on tumblr if you'd like!!


End file.
